


Kochać

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanni zniszczył Willowi życie, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, M/M, Maski Hanniego, True Love, Will Loves Hannibal, Will chce wiedzieć, Will kocha Hanniego mimo wszystko i nad wszystko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Will może mieć pretensje do Hannibala, może mieć je o wszystko, ale tak naprawdę liczy się tylko jedna rzecz. Liczy się Hanni, który musi to zrozumieć i tak nasz ukochany kanibal wyznaje miłość po raz pierwszy.





	

-Kocham cię rozumiesz to? Straciłem przez ciebie wszystko, poświęciłem wszystko dla ciebie. Odszedłem od Molly, którą kochałem niezależnie jak bardzo chciałbym temu zaprzeczyć. Gdybym jej nie kochał byłoby łatwiej, świadomość, że ją porzuciłem nie bolałaby tak bardzo. Ale zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to dla ciebie Zostawiłem Waltera i moje psy. Dla ciebie, wszystko Więc przestań się ukrywać, przestań wmawiać sobie, że nie masz uczuć, że jesteś potworem niezdolnym do miłości. Kiedyś tak było, ale coś cię zmieniło. Ja cię zmieniłem, więc przestań uciekać, choć ten jeden raz bądź człowiekiem i wyjdź mi naprzeciw. Niech maski opadną na bok. Widzę jak się męczysz, jak obijasz się o pręty klatki, widzę i nie mogę ci pomóc, bo jeśli tylko wyciągnę rękę odgryziesz mi palce. Sprawiasz mi ból większy niż którekolwiek z cięć noża, niż którakolwiek z brudnych gierek. Sprawiasz mi ból, bo wpuściłeś mnie do swojego świata, ale nie chcesz otworzyć drzwi. Kocham cię, proszę przekręć klucz i naciśnij klamkę, powiedz co sprawia, że co noc wstajesz z łóżka i na werandzie oczekujesz wschodu słońca. Powiedz mi jakie są twoje demony, żebym mógł się z nimi zmierzyć. Pozwól mi stać się częścią twojego świata, bo mój zrównałeś z ziemią.  
-Will...  
-Tak?  
-Ja też cię kocham.


End file.
